


Day 6 (Erikar)

by Keeblo



Series: 30 day writing challenge never finished [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Babies, Cuddling, M/M, Sarcasm, change of clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a 30 day writing challenge i never finished. erikar, humanstuck, cutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6 (Erikar)

**30 Day Couple Challenge: Day 6 - Wearing each other's Clothes**

The door opens and closes with a thud. Eridan walks in, kicking off his soaked shoes by the door and makes his way to the laundry room. He shakes his head, water flinging out, and strips. Once he's free of wet clothing he throws them into the dryer and finds a pair of boxers to put on. He pushes his bangs out of his face and looks for something else to put on. On the top of the dryer he spots one of Karkat's sweat shirts.

He pulls it over his head with a content sigh. It's a little baggy and smells slightly of sweat but smells just like the shorter. He smiles and shuffles back out to the hallway and makes his way towards the bedroom. He takes a single step inside the doorway before stopping in his tracks. In their bed Karkat is curled up in a pair of sweatpants, socks, a baggy shirt, and Eridan's scarf. He grins and steps up to the bedside.

Karkat is breathing steadily half way under the covers. He gives a soft smile and carefully climbs into the bed and spoons him. Karkat is warm under the blankets, immediately warming Eridan's damp skin. Rain pelts the window in a steady rhythm; he pulls the blanket over them. Beside him, Karkat stirs.

"Eridan? Is that your skinny ass behind me all cold?" He laughs some as Karkat turns over. Eridan rests his head against the top of the Iranian's, taking in a deep breath.

"Maybe." He groans and wraps his arms around Eridan's middle. His legs wrap around the back of his knees as they get closer. Eridan pushes some of Karkat's hair back and presses a soft kiss to his temple. He pulls the blankets up even further as they both begin to doze off in the warmth.


End file.
